Kreuzite (Tetrawyvern)
Kreuzite is a former Homeworld Gem created by Tetrawyvern. Note that most sections of this article are incomplete and will be written in more detail once I've began progress on my miniseries. Appearance WIP Personality Kreuzite generally acts egotistical. She finds it necessary to act with flair in almost all situations, battle or performance, typically ignoring how much it can irritate her companions. It is possible for her to act seriously, even if she rarely does. When not acting flamboyant (which is rare), Kreuzite is more oriented towards helping people and acts much more seriously. She carefully considers her decisions and tries to be as accurate with her movements as possible, making her a precise fighter, even if she still is rather showy. Since she was made to amuse Homeworld aristocrats, Kreuzite constantly feels like she needs to be entertaining, even if that means cracking jokes in the most uncomfortable of times. Around people she cares about, however, she is much more likely to drop the act and let herself calm down so that she can help them out with whatever she thinks they need. She is also fairly charismatic. WIP History Kreuzite was manufactured in Era-1 during The Rebellion, when the possibility of revolution was worrying many Homeworld elites. To cheer everyone up with her dance performances, Kreuzite was moved from station to station, never truly having an owner or a Diamond to answer to. Eventually, she grew tired of the life she lived, but couldn't figure out how to get away from it. After the rebellion settled, Kreuzite was sent to a settlement that housed many Quartzes. Upon arriving, she found it partially under repair by Gems she didn't recognize who were treated inhumanely. Realizing how cruel the structure of her society was, she ran away from the Quartz base after her first few performances there, picking up a pouch she found with her on the way.. On her path to what she hoped would be freedom, she ran into one of the Gem laborers, who called herself "Feldspar". Seeing how confused the laborer felt, Kreuzite offered Feldspar a (mostly) safe getaway in exchange for her trust. After debating it for a while, Feldspar agreed to the plan. Kreuzite then poofed her and put her gemstone in her pouch for safekeeping. WIP Abilities Being made to perform, Kreuzite's main abilities are related to dexterity and visuals; however, she has picked up some skills from her time away from Homeworld. She possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Fusions * When fused with Feldspar, they form Glaucophane. Skillset * Mace Proficiency: As her weapon is a decorative mace, Kreuzite is capable of using it in both combat and performance. In combat, her moves are flamboyantly calculated and fairly powerful; in performance, she uses it as both a baton and a pole. * Enhanced Dexterity: '''Kreuzite is capable of precise self-coordination in almost all environments, even when under pressure. Unique Abilities * '''Light Aura: Kreuzite can manifest an aura of light around herself in four colors (white, yellow, blue, and pink). It has no effect other than increased visibility. Although she usually generates it willingly, it sometimes manifests on its own when Kreuzite is overexcited. Additional Tools * Mysterious Pouch: Since her original escape from Homeworld, Kreuzite has carried the small pouch she found with her. Gems inside the bag are prevented from regenerating. Relationships Feldspar Although Kreuzite acts just as egotistically with Feldspar as she would anyone else, she's willing to drop her acts completely whenever Feldspar needs support. Amethyst When the two are around each other, Kreuzite tends to absorb Amethyst's infinite positivity and has a habit of going along with all of her jokes. The two have a good relationship, even though Kreuzite tends to be a little dismissive of her during serious situations. Jasper In general, Kreuzite doesn't question Jasper's laid-back attitude and just lets her do what she feels like doing. When it comes to her more aggressive side, though, Kreuzite believes that Jasper is misguided and needs a little mentoring. Carnelian Kreuzite enjoys playing along with Carnelian's games and appreciates her fortitude, but sometimes deems her constant energy too much and tries to calm her down (with little success). Weapon Kreuzite's weapon is a decorative mace with a tapering handle and large head. Its head consists of four bipyramids resembling diamonds in white, yellow, blue, and pink, welded together with an off-black trim. At the base of the mace's handle is a short handgrip with a twirling pattern. Whenever Kreuzite manifests her light aura, the mace glows along with her, with the mace's head glowing brightly enough to fully light the area around her. She is also capable of temporarily changing all four mace head bipyramids to the color of her aura. Caste In Homeworld's empire, Kreuzites are designed to entertain aristocrats. Some choose song, some choose dance, some choose a more comedic approach, and others just do what the audience commands of them. They are intelligent enough to hold up a conversation, follow orders, and perform, but few show any knowledge outside of those few requirements for their existence. Kreuzites don't usually belong to any specific Diamond; rather, they belong to any Homeworld elite who chooses to order them around. Because of this, they can be restationed between many different planets and civilizations within short periods of time, and it's rare for one to stay at the same station for more than a decade or so. They are also rarely manufactured, and there can be thousands of years in between Kreuzite emergings. The exception is in the later years of the Rebellion, where dozens of Kreuzites were manufactured to help get mutiny off the Homeworld authorities' minds. Gallery Real life kreuzite.jpg|A real-life sample of kreuzite. Trivia * Kreuzite has a bad habit of calling people "sugar". This is especially irritating to Feldspar. * Her mace's head was originally just a big sphere with the Diamond Authority insignia on it; this design was scrapped because it was lazy. Category:Tetra's Alcove Category:Gems Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Mismatch Gems Category:Misfits and Mysteries